Rotten Roses
by Skiperella
Summary: After Lelouch was killed,Zero picks out a white rose from their sacred garden to give to the former emperor.Only to be a token for his first love-little did Suzaku know that this was going to make all of his dreams come true...but for a Price! R3/Suzalulu
1. The Roots

_**:::Rotten Roses:::**_

_**Chapter One-"The Roots"**_

_This story shall enchant you to read more._

_It may be the most gruesome and most horrible thing you will ever read in __your __short life._

_This story shall enchant you to read more._

_~Skiperella_

_

* * *

_

The servants of the now, fallen Lelouch, walked over to the bleeding corpse of the former emperor and his little sister. They unchained her, and carried her off the float, as four of them rolled up the body of Lelouch VI Britannian in the same long rug he once stepped on with power. They soon steeped towards the helicopter, dropping down to the ground, and hopped inside, still carrying the inanimate body.

Zero, now being cheered on and swarmed by many of the freed people of the world, rushed afterwards the group of soldiers towards the plane, while Jeremiah's men held back the excited new residents of the reborn world.

He stepped inside the small cop, sitting next to the very same solders' as they took off in the air.

* * *

Suzaku opened the doors of the hidden castle he and many others of the Black Knights and the once loyal subjects to the 99th Emperor of The Royal Empire of Britannia were living in. A blue-haired, pale-skinned woman walked down the hallway towards him to greet him.

"Welcome back, Zero…We've been looking for you all around the castle, but found you no where to be found" said Cecile

Suzaku stayed quiet as the 2-second silence was irrupted by a short sigh by the britannian woman.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Please follow me" she insisted, as her black heels made a clacking nose on the marble floor, followed by the masked man's, a step behind.

She lead him to a small, white lit, autopsy lab with desks, tools, chairs and chemicals scattered around the room. Cecile stepped towards a metal table, supporting a something in the shape of a human lying on the flat surface, covered with a white sheet.

"We stitched up his wound and drained out all of his blood" She stated, pointing towards 2 huge, metal barrels in the back of the room.

"I'm not sure why they went through so much trouble to separate that..._poision_" the woman sneered, as the masked figure looked towards her.

"Thank you. That is all of which is needed of you" said Suzaku is a disguised voice, as he stepped towards where the female once stood and leaned across the table. She bowed in respect, before she made a hasty exit out of the quiet room.

Suzaku looked down at the white cloth that was separating his view from his now late emperor, and moved his gloved fingers towards the end of the fabric, uncovering everything above Lelouch's midsection. Suzaku took off his mask, and threw it across the room in anger.

"Lelouch" he whispered, as dried tears were avenged by new ones. The male placed a freshly-cut, white rose on top of Lelouch's bare chest, from which he had picked out from the sacred garden before being taken here by Cecile.

"It's really pathetic how I keep trying to hold on to something that's not coming back"

He groped the brit's strong jaw line, all the way up to his beautiful, darkened eye lids that concealed the once liveliest amethyst orbs.

_Not to see those beautiful violet eyes again…_

He leaned down a bit more, and planted a kiss on the cold lips of his inanimate lover. He tasted the dried saliva of sorrow as his tongue licked the ghastly-colored other in a desperate motion.

"Given up so quickly, Kururugi?"

He parted from the dead man's lips at the voice of the familiar witch. Turning around, he faced the approaching green-haired woman, dressed in a a white, long dress that hugged every part of her curves, with her lime hair in a messy bun on top of her hair, as strands fell into place around her chinese bangs.

If he hadn't already known about the witch, he would have mistaken the demon for an angel.

"Leave us alone C.C" Suzaku sighed, as he brushed his tanned fingers against Lelouch's, once rosy, cheek. She tilted her head as she noticed the white flower laying on her beloved Lelouch.

"A _rose_? Why?" she asked with curiosity sparking her interest.

Suzaku, returning back to his previous gaze on the lifeless body whispered softly, "A single rose can be my garden... a single person-" he said, brushing the obsidian bangs off the former emperor's forehead. "-my world".

C.C looked over to the back of the room as two barrels caught her attention, and returned her gaze back on the grieving eleven with glinting, golden irises. She ran over to the corpse and picked up the flower in her delicate hands, making Suzaku lunge at her in return.

"Stop! Give it back**-'Would you wish to make a contract with me, Suzaku?**'"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks, eyeing the smiling demon.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Her eyes glinted of bemusement, as she twirled in circle on the other side of the body which separated her from the unmasked figure.

"If I could make your single wish come true, would you make a deal with me?"

Suzaku's eyes widened at the sly offer. Was the witch actually suggesting she had the power to ever resurrect the dead? Or was she just trying to make another 'contract' with him, so that in the end she would be the one with joy in the end?

The next words that came out of Suzaku's mouth changed the course of his life forever.

"If you speak the truth, Of course then".

She smirked, as her amber irises looked down to the albino flower in her hands.

"I'll need a thousand white roses…" said C.C, as the brunette gave a look of suprisal at the large amount.

"Why so many?"

C.C just smiled more merrily, as she began to walk towards the exit, with the eleven following.

"You'll see" said the woman, as she opened the door for Suzaku to be led out. The brunette grabbed his dark mask, and placed it over his face, turning towards the witch before making his way.

"I must tell you _one_ thing, Kururugi" said the female, as she picked up one of the colorless petals off the plant.

"_Don't expect a Garden of Eden_" she muttered, as she pushed the male out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Zero had been working hard on all the paper work he was given to fill out, so they could get the recognition papers ready for Nunnally to be announced the 99th Empress of Britannia, as the people of the imperial family requested.

He had followed C.C's order, and made Jeremiah deliver the thousand flowers to the witch in the autopsy room, with an command to seal the room off from any visitors. And ever since than, he hasn't been able to concentrate on the important documents, as his mind drifted elsewhere to the happier times in his childhood with Lelouch and Nunnally.

The days when the world wasn't as complicated.

The days where everyone laughed and rejoiced.

The days when Lelouch was _breathing,_ and _blinking_.

Zero threw the papers off the desk in a childish rage, as the white slices scattered across the floor in front of his desk. In the corner of the room, Schneizel El Britannia walked over to the desk and picked up the documents before looking up to his superior.

"Something in the article angered, my lord?" he asked, placing the neat stack of paper on to the desk.

"No…that isn't it" the masked eleven responded, standing up from his seat at the desk.

"I'm going to retire for the evening…Good day" he said, walking out of the room before the blonde could even respond.

Three inch heels made a loud clacking noise, as they hit the marble-tiled ground, step by step. He walked down the luxurious hallway, being greeted by others as he made way towards his private chamber. Arriving to his front door, he unlocked it and entered, as his boots made a different sound from the stone-layered floor.

The inside of Suzaku's room was set up like a medieval castle's private chamber, with stone walls and flooring, candles on night stands and tables scattered around the room. And in center back of the room, a huge, white, canopy bed occupied the space.

But what was on the bed and scattered around the room, made Suzaku's eyes almost pop out.

On the outskirts of the perimeter, laid hundreds and hundreds of red, blood-dripping, roses; making a puddle of the body fluid at the green stems of the flowers at which they laid. There was a shape on the bed that Suzaku couldn't pin point in his mind who it could be from his point of view, and stepped up closer to examine it.

As he stood a foot from the bed, there laid the body of Lelouch VI Britannia, wearing only a calm expression as he laid in a fetal position while a bush full of the flowers surrounded the outskirts of his body, like a bloody uterus.

His blanched, dainty hands looked as if they were, reaching for _one_ rose that was not gathered among the cluster of plants.

Suzaku instinctively moved the red rose into the white hands that yearned for them so, and watched as the red dye began to drain from the flower in a slow process. The red liquid seeped into the raven-haired male's nail bed, and swam through his epidermis, as if it were a vein pumping blood once more.

Emerald eyes followed the red line as it slithered up Lelouch's slender neck, and gasped at the sight before him.

The red vein of life had revived around Lelouch's eyelids, before the vein disappeared, and lavender chalcedony eyes began to unhide from the white eyelids that once concealed them for an awaited eternity.

* * *

_This story has much symbolism. Please tell me if I should continue this._

_Give me your insight! _

_~Chow~_


	2. The Stem

_**:::Rotten Roses:::**_

_**Chapter Two-"The Stem"**_

_This story contains __Necrophilia._

_-Are you afraid yet?_

_This story will might contain Cannibalism?_

_-Are you scared yet?_

_I am. __**For you.**_

_~Skiperella_

_

* * *

_

"Lelouch" Suzaku whispered, as violet orbs turned towards the male dressed in the un-masked, zero costume, not moving an inch.

'_He's looking at me….but he isn't breathing'_ Suzaku thought, as he started down at the sickly looking creature's chest, observing the way his rib-showing chest never heaved up or down.

"**Ugmm"** mumbled Lelouch through his closed lips. The eleven, startled, looked at the raven's eyes at they stared above to the bloody roses surrounding him.

_Does he need those to live?_

Suzaku picked up one of the soaking flowers and placed it next to Lelouch's fingers, as the same process of awaking the red vein occurred, but stopped at his mouth. The eleven raised his eyebrows at the immediate gibberish Lelouch began to say in what seemed a foreign language.

He leaned down so that his tanned ear was a few centimeters away from the raven's cracking lips.

"Ba..ka" said the male in a hushed tone, as Suzaku chuckled lightly at the name.

"You haven't changed a bit, Lelouch" the new zero said with smile, looking back down at the surrounding roses. He picked up 6 in his hands, staining his gloves a dark red as he placed them in Lelouch's bloody palms.

At this, the veins in Lelouch's frame lit up with delight as they turned from a red to a purple, mostly brighter in his hands, neck, and face. After a few seconds, Lelouch began to lift up his head on his own, looking at Suzaku with a cold glare.

"Why did you revive me?" he asked, as if not knowing the obvious answer.

"Lulu" Suzaku said in quietly manner, ignoring the question, as he pushed the dripping roses off the now, stained bed, and sat down next to the nude raven that hadn't moved except his head.

Suzaku's smile crept off his face as he now scanned over the raven's body in detail. He had seen Lelouch's natural self before, but this site was _not normal._

The brittan's face seemed cold, as his dark, over and under eye lids were still the same purplish-color of death as they had been when he was stabbed just a day ago. His collarbone, shoulder plates, and apple bobber showed out of his skin like a fresh brand, as for his legs and arms were basically like skin and bones, barley even there.

And his torso was the _worst_ of it all.

The raven's breast and ribs bones seamed to be the only thing under that layer of skin which should be concealing at least some body fat (if there were any). Stitches seamed to be pulling together the torn skin of the gash where Suzaku's sword had pierced through.

In conclusion, Lelouch was basically the perfect example of severe anorexia.

"Why do you like a skeleton?" Suzaku mumbled in realization.

"Never seen a lich before, solider?" chuckled Lelouch, as the eleven was _not_ laughing at the tease.

Lelouch sighed, as he closed his eyes to not gaze at the eleven any longer who was starring down at him, with a saddened expression that broke the raven's already dead heart.

"Well when planning your own permanent end, you kind of loose your appetite"

"You starved yourself?"

"I just didn't have a feel for eating…why would it matter anyways?"

"Because this….**you**…look disgusting!" he screamed, as Lelouch closed his darkened eyelids, and turned his head facing the other way of the sitting eleven. Suzaku felt a bit of regret for causing Lelouch to get upset, but it was true. Even though somehow his beauty never faded off his dying body he looked…._malnourished_.

"I apologize" he whispered in a desperate attempt to receive the raven's gaze, or even glare. Lelouch looked back to him with a doleful expression never leaving his skeletal features.

"It's alright" the raven responded, before the only beating heart in the room skipped a beat at the sound of a knock from his chamber door.

_Who could be knocking at this hour?_

Suzaku rose up from his spot on the bed, as a freezing hand touched his own warm one. The eleven shivered at the touch, and gazed down as he saw a worrying face on the other's, as he reached down and pulled a white blanket over Lelouch to cover his entire existence.

"You're familiar with this, aren't you?" he joked with a sad smile.

"Stay put, I'll be right back" the brunette commanded, as Lelouch gave him a glare that could not be seen.

"Kinda can't move even If I wanted to" Lelouch murmured, muffled by the sheet. Suzaku walked over to the front entrance and opened the door to a green-haired woman, dressed in nothing but a white slip nightgown.

"Are you enjoying your end of the deal?" C.C asked, as she stepped inside the room. Suzaku closed the door behind her, and walked behind her as she stood in front of the bloody bed.

"And hello, Lelouch" she said.

"Witch" he replied in acknowledgement, still hidden under the sheets.

"Wait…how did you know he was still in the room?" Suzaku asked.

"It's not that hard to tell from the smell…"

Now that she mentioned it, the eleven began to sniff the air as his nostril cavities began to pick up on the disgusting smell of a rotting corpse. How had he not noticed? Maybe he was just too infacutrated with the foreign roses and lich in his bedroom _to_ notice.

"Let me see him" she asked the eleven, he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet of Lelouch so that it was uncovering only above his waist.

"Why can't he move anything else but his head?" Suzaku asked, combing one of the black bangs out of Lelouch's face, gently. She began to cross her arms as she scanned the male from head to naval.

"Suzaku, did you actually think I could bring someone entirely back? It's only his soul that's posed over his own dead body….that's why you don't find him breathing or an pulse if you have even checked for that…I'm surprised he can even move his neck at all- It only works for your eyes, ears, and mouth…well in the past it only has-".

"-And his fingers!" Suzaku interrupted, pointing to the teen's digits.

"He can move his fingers a bit" he said in a voice an octave lower, as C.C nodded in agreement.

"So he's basically like a zombie?" he referenced, as C.C bobbed her head once more. Even though it was a very childish thing to do, Suzaku combed his hair back, wondering if the raven was going to eat his brain like those stereotypes in the movies he had watched.

C.C chuckled lightly as she comprehended what the male was doing. "He supplies on his own blood, you know".

Suzaku blushed at this, as reassurance passed through him. He now gazed over the blood clumps of flowers and petals around the outskirt walls of his room.

"How many flowers will he need to survive?" he asked, now counting the hundreds of flowers scattered around him.

"A good five or six and hour will keep up his strength, but you should not let him have any more than that…the results could be devastating" she said in almost a command like tone.

The eleven began counting up the numbers of flowers Lelouch would need each hour, and the number of the flowers that were there. He gasped as he realized how much time he would have with the male. He was about to speak, but the green-haired witch had seemed to have disappeared from the room.

_This isn't what I asked for..._

Suzaku leered at the raven's emotionless face, as violet eyes stared back at him. The eleven began taking off his zero costume that he was still wearing, until he was stripped into a pair of white boxers.

If there was actually real blood flowing through the raven's body, he would have blushed at the sight. He had never seen Suzaku indecent before. (Even when they were dating secretly before).

Suzaku got on all fours, hovering over the motionless raven, and closed the distance between them as his lips twined with the other. Lelouch responded shyly to the gentle kiss, before in a flash, the eleven moved off the brit and got under the covers next to the dead corpse.

Lelouch turned his head, as his expressions showed the nature of true confusion.

Suzaku began to place a pillow under Lelouch's head and his own, before closing his tanned eyelids.

"Lelouch….what's death like?" the eleven asked in a deliourous tone, as sleep started to overcome him. He pulled the freezing lich of the brit close to him as the raven could feel the 98.6 degrees of _all_ Suzaku.

"It's like birth" he muttered into the soft, tanned skin that was which his love.

"Why do you ask?" Lelouch wondered.

Suzaku made a grin that the other creature could not see and answered slowly in a trance like voice, before he was overcome with slumber.

"Cause I swear that I'm dying, slowly, but its happening….and It kinda feels nice"

* * *

_I shall not be updating for a while until I can receive more reviews for this story. But I just wished to upload a chapter with Lelouch and Suzaku finally interacting._

_Review. You know you want to._

_~Chow~_


	3. The Leaves

_**:::: Rotten Roses::::**_

_**Chapter Three- "The Leaves"**_

_From my own dusty heart, I will let it once. Just once. Beat a gushy gore of red once more for you. Before it'll be gone forever. With yours along with it. -Lelouch to Suzaku in 'Rotten Roses'_

_~Skiperella_

_

* * *

_

Tanned eyelids began to open jade-hued orbs as Suzaku Kururugi awoke from his-_surprisingly_-pleasant slumber.

But they were met with horror.

_True_ Horror.

Across from him laid Lelouch, staring back at him with cold, dilated, black pupils. Vert eyes grew wide at the oozing mucus creping out of the raven's nostrils, mouth, and tear ducts. There was a purplish-indigo type of color that matched the same hue of his lips & eyes, spreading over the cheek that was lying against the silk pillow underneath his head. And fluttering above his ebony strands, crawling on his cheeks, and going in and out of his nose, mouth, and ears were dozens of flesh eating flies.

Suzaku quickly jolted at the horrid site, before leaning back into the face of the decomposing carcass, breathing in the sickening smell of hydrogen sulfide.

"Lel-Lelouch" queried the knight softly, looking into those soulless, violet eyes. Then the words of C.C reappeared in his noggin as he remembered what the witch had said yesterday.

"_A good five or six an hour will keep up his strength"_

And last time the eleven checked, the boy had had none in the _eight_ hours.

The breathing male got up from the bed, walked over to the corner of the room, grabbed a handful of the hemoglobin-covered flowers, and moved back over to the bed as he place the pile next to Lelouch's fungus-covered digits.

Crimson lines ran up his arm, neck, mouth, and eyes as he awoke once more into the miserable, inserene world once again.

Ebony eyelashes fluttered, trying to bush off the shiny coating sticking to them. The male tried to contract his stiff, lung muscles so he could speak, but instead, out came the slimy yellow/green mucus that was just begging to escape.

To Suzaku, it sounded more like a newborn baby, struggling, trying to cough up the amniotic fluid that once flooded it's virgin lungs and breathe for the first time. The only difference between the analogy and Lelouch was that they were both in the most polar stages of from one another.

"You_-hack_-called?" the prince asked between coughs, as they soon died down. Ignoring the raven's dry humor, Suzaku stepped over to his side of the bed, and pulled off the blood-soiled sheets uncover another vile sight before him.

His abdomen, knees, and elbows had this some sort of-green-colored bruising covering them, while his…_his_…

Suzaku picked up a bit of the white bedding, turned the bare body of Lelouch VI Britannia onto it's side, and bent down to daub the white cloth at the bright coating leaking out of his rectum. The obsidian-haired teen chuckled lightly at the face Suzaku made, as the japanesse balled up the scatter red-colored comforter before throwing it across the room.

"How _lewd _of me-", Lelouch sneered, "but since I can't really help the human's natural decompo_**-'Shut up'**_"

Suzaku had an solemn expression on his handsome features, which softened up the pale boy's look of mockery to a face of suprisal from the other's tone. The knight ran his fingers through his brown curls in frustration. Jade orbs looked down to the stark nude Lelouch, and walked over to a huge wardrobe, taking space up in the corner of his bedroom. He opened it, searching through the bundle of shirts that could possibly fit the gauntly figure lying on the bloody sheets.

Picking out a plain, white, long, dress shirt the japanesse dropped on one knee next to the bed, moving his hands to Lelouch's back and the other around his waist, as he raised him to sit up.

Violet eyes observed the other male's reaction of true trepidation as his warm fingers brushed (twitching in reaction)against his own algor mortis-staged skin, while lifting his arms up to put the sleeves through. The japanesse took in a deep breath, before continuing to help the raven slip on the top, successfully.

As he fastened the last button of the shirt, the ambitious one of the pair became jealous of the other's power, which he no longer had, to even do a simple task by himself. Lelouch turned his head, starring out the only window of the room, to the bright, sunny courtyard of the castle. He smiled at the new world he created, wishing he could be watching it from a different set of scenery than the unexpected one of Suzaku's chamber.

"Nice day, isn't it?" chuckled Suzaku, always trying to lighten the mood.

Lelouch snorted, turning his back away from the world he knew no longer cared for him.

"Sit me at the table" he ordered, as his former knight did so at once without another moment to spare. The brit's back was supported by the back of the chair which let him sit up properly as he sat there, motionless.

Suzaku walked over to the huge wardrobe from where he got Lelouch's shirt, and picked out the main components of his Zero attire. He slipped on the pants and top of the outfit first, not even paying attention to the other male who was watching him dress, before wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and slipped on the black boots to complete the look. The brown-mopped teen slipped on his dark gloves, and then stepped across the room to go get his mask before he was startled by a sardonic chuckle coming from the carcass.

"What's so funny?" Suzaku asked, as green eyes looked over to the ghasty-looking creature.

"It's just very ironic; you seek to help give birth to this world, but you reek the odor of death" he disdained, a bit of mire seeping out of his oral cavity while he talked.

Suzaku made a loud guttural noise, walking a bit closer to the other, placing his hand on the wooden table for leverage while he leaned all his weight onto one side.

"You really do have a weird sense of humor"

"Well, at least I'm not a a guialble idiot, and can think the world could be changed without blood drawn"

"Well at least I'm not a snob, who wishes to make smart remarks to the person who's actually trying to help them"

"I don't need help! I don't want to be here!" Lelouch yelled, as Suzaku turned his eyes away from him.

The raven began, "Well at least I'm not someone who sits by and watches the people I love, die and-".

_Smack._

Suzaku had slapped the septic cheek of the other, causing Lelouch to fall out of his chair in the process.

"Don't talk about Euphy like that!" the former knight snarled at his prince, bared teeth and all.

After a few seconds, emerald orbs that were once clouded with anger, now un hazed with the feeling of sorrow and regret as they looked down at the unmoving creature, who didn't (or couldn't) move an inch.

"I apologize, Lulu" he said in a tone of pity, raising the teen back up and placing him in his seat once more. Weary violet eyes followed the other, who's face was now covered by the mask of Zero, heading out to the front door.

"I wasn't even talking about Euphy, Idiot" Lelouch whispered, which fell silent on the other's ears.

* * *

The room fell silent for a moment, as the only sounds that could be heard were the small buzzing of the flies that ate on his own flesh. The boy watched the sarcophages of the species mate and lay eggs inside different openings in or out of his body. They mostly chewed on his fingers, neck , and toes at the most; leaving the skin a cluster of welts wherever they went.

The prince's observation was interrupted when his attention was averted towards the entrance of the room, where now a green-haired witch made her appearance.

Coral lips curved upwards while golden orbs never left the stinking carrion across from her. She took another bite out of the yellow banana she was eating, while Lelouch just stared at the women. After another two bites, she made a face of disgust, and spit out the chunks of the fruit before throwing the whole damn thing on the ground in front of the corpse.

Then the witch walked over to the solo window, opening it up to let a breeze get rid of the strong stench of rotten eggs disappear slowly.

Soon, a group of flies began to fly inside, heading over to the banana on the floor. Violet eyes watched as ants began to intrude the room as well, marching over to the browning fruit before swarming it. He looked up from the swarm of insects consuming the fruit to the cherubic-looking witch, who was walking back over to him and the yellow food.

She kneeled down in front of the banana on the balls of her feet, tilting her head in awe as she watched. "…just alike…" the raven could make out from what the girl had whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" she said, now meeting the other's purple eyes.

"Now...I know you, Lelouch..and you would never have someone let you go through pain like _this_" C.C stated, getting up from the ground to start stepping towards the carcass, as he golden orbs looked at the bright red welts on his neck.

"I don't want to stay here, but I want to stay with Suzaku" he muttured, violet orbs dropping to the stoned-floor.

"I may be able to help you with that" she said with a beam, before leaning down to his ear and explained just what that meant. After a moment of murmuring passed, she leaned back as Lelouch's features showed bewilderment.

"Why are you helping me? You know I cant fulfill your contract" he asked, uncertain of the woman's intentions. She grinned at her serendipitous accomplice with a smile of true kindness.

"Isn't it still proper in this day of age to always try to grant a dead man's wish?"

* * *

_Please Review. Criticism is appreciated as well._

_Please get to my profile and vote in my poll for my next story._

_Happy Belated Birthday, Emperor Lelouch and Happy Holidays Everyone.  
_

_~Ciao_


	4. The Thorns

_**:::: Rotten Roses::::**_

_**Chapter Four- "The Thorns"**_

_"But he that dares not grasp the thorn _  
_Should never crave the rose."_

_-Anne Bronte_

_~Skiperella_

* * *

In his office, a sweating Suzaku violently coughed into his long royal-purple sleeve at his desk. A platinum blonde haired man that was once even given the title of Prime Minister of the Holy Britannia Empire rushed over to the unmasked Zero in a hurry. "Sire, you shouldn't use your arm sleeve like that, my lord", he complained, protruding his hand into his pocket to look for something.

Suzaku's emerald-colored eyes grazed over to the zombie-like slave in pity. Even though he didn't have to be masked around the purebred royal, (hey, he wasn't going to against Zero's orders with Lelouch's geass placed over him, so why should perform up to the role around him anyways?) he still felt trapped in it whenever he was ever by people. Hell, he felt trapped when he was even by himself.

"Ah, here it is, I forgot I had the maids put it in the wash," Schneizel announced, pulling out a ruby red handkerchief with the the number zero sewed into a corner of it. He handed the silk napkin to Zero, who snatched it out of his calloused hands to cough into it without warning. As Suzaku set the napkin back down next to a pile of paperwork he had to fill out by tomorrow, Schneizel looked over to the napkin with a look of pure disgust plastered on his face.

"Sire, your napkin-" he said in a soft whisper.

"What about it?," Suzaku asked, not even bothering to look up to him since he was more concentrated into finish signing these papers early to get back to his ex-lover.

"It's cov-covered in _blood_, my lord."

Suzaku looked over to the napkin which found the mid-aged ex-prince correct. The tiny dew of wetness that covered the napkin all over in a splatter pattern indeed matched the same shade the handkerchief had been artificially died with. Dark, ruby red.

"Ive also noticed your sweating a lot and your face has become even more flush. This is not normal my lord; you should go to the infirmary," Schneizel asked with a look on his face that matched his worried tone.

On the outside the young Japanese gave this unaffected and rigid expression, but on the inside he just kept asking and asking himself why was he getting so sick. He hadn't had a cold in oh so long and he didn't remember any diseases with blood disorders being passed down through the Kururugi line. He stood up, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead off using the blood-damped handkerchief.

"Pardon myself, I have to go to the washroom for a moment". Schneizel didn't even have a minute to spare, because by the time he turned his head to retort, Suzaku had vanished into the hall way.

The clacking of the same one and a half inch heels Lelouch used to strut powerfully in, made only light sounds as they were picked up from the ground in a rush from the eleven's running. Luckily, their were no servants or maids wondering around at this hour so the hall was practically empty as he ran towards the bathroom, unmasked. Finally reaching the grand washroom, flourished in white stalls and blanch Italian marble tiling, Suzaku stopped straining against the urge to gag and regurgitated all over one of the stall door's before he could reach the porcelain throne.

Drenched in his own bloody vomit, he attempted to wipe some of the sweat that was begging to perspire once again. While leaning over a urinal, trying to catch his breath, a voice appeared out of nowhere.

**"Well, well, well. Zero doesn't seem to be looking to swell."**

Suzaku could recognize that sedative, playful purr anywhere. "C.C?"

"Kururugi," the witch replied as she walked out from a bathroom stall, dressed in an white silk dress that went all the way down to the floor and with her hair tied into a ponytail by a white silk fabric holding it in place. If anyone else could of saw her, they would of thought she was fit the part to be a bride in a wedding. "Under the weather?"

"Leave me be, witch."

"Oh, but if I did that then you wouldn't be able to understand _how_ you got sick." The asian's tanned ears perked up at the persuasive statement, "...I'm listening."

The sorceress beamed from ear to ear, "Well simply put, _you_ should even know that when you drink spoiled milk or rotten meat it will make you ill". Suzaku finally raised his head up to see into the woman's bright golden eyes for the first time since she entered the men's washroom.

"This is beacause of Lelouch?"

"Bingo," she said, nonchalantly. "And its only going to get worse." Suzaku gulped at the statement, sliding down to the floor as his body and now his mind felt totally defeated. "What should I do?" he asked the witch, and for the first time stared into her eyes with deep concern and vulnerability. She stopped smiling and gave the eleven a cold look that was unlike her usual mocking aura. "Spend the rest the time you have together...since you only have a small amount left."

Suzaku stood up at the later statement in a flash. "What do you mean I dont have any more time?" he nearly growled at the immortal witch through his teeth. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders with so much adrenaline and anger running through his body that it even shocked the old witch. When her hazel brown eyes avoided looking back into his glowing emerald ones, he knew it didnt involve him neccassarily by how she was reacting. "Whats wrong? Did something happen to Lelouch?" he asked in a chokey-panic.

C.C chuckled a bit as she faced away from the eleven, suprisied he could catch on so fastly. However, her chuckles died instantly when he ran into the back of the brick bathroom wall which made her vision become a tad hazy as blood trailed down from her scalp down over her cheeks. "What did you** do** to him?" he screamed at her, as she could new veiw clearly the small fine lines forming between his eyes and on his nose that expressed his hate for the woman. She just couldnt process how the two partners bond has been unbreakable and strong through all they had been through.

"It was his choice, so you should go see him about it before it too late" she said in a low voice, noticing that it became harder to even see or hear as she watched the eleven let her go and uan out of the stall towards his doomed fate afore she lost cousiness.

_'I have to find him-'_ He thought to himself as he ran to his private quarters down at the end of the hallway. He went to the empty wall spot that a the painting of the creation of Adam painted by Michaelanglo covering the camaflauged bedroom door and typed in the password to the room in a panic quickened fashion._ 'I have to find him before its too late'._

After the door registered the entered code, it unlocked and exposed Suzaku to a sight that literally left him stunned at the entryway being unable to move a single muscle. In the dark bedroom that was only being illuminated by dozens of white candles that were placed in every nook and cranny of the spacious living quarters, there was thousands of the bright roses that were there this morning still left around the room's floors but instead of being painted with their blood-soaked red coloring they were all white as the beautiful creature crawling towards Suzaku on the blood stained mattress. He had no mucus dripping from his nose other holes visible to the eleven or even the hint of a delyaed movement in his face or body although Suzaku could still feel and smell the scent of a dead man on him. With his wet black hair curling around his rosey cheeks from and forehead, and with the drenched oversized blanc dresshirt the eleven had given him earlier in the day now sagging off his scrawny frame down to his pink nipples and elbows, he licked his cracking lips and looked at his lover with lust and need through his dialated, violet dead eyes.

* * *

Sorry about the delay everyone. Ive been working on this for over a year now. The next chapter shall be the last, so be prepared ladies and gents.

~Ciao


End file.
